nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon Pakistan
Nickelodeon Pakistan or Nick is the Pakistani feed of Nickelodeon, which is operated by domestic media company ARY Group's Digital Network subsidiary under a brand licensing and programming agreement with Viacom International Media Networks. The network transmits over the Intelsat satellite to cable and satellite viewers in Pakistan, and features some portions of the schedule dubbed or subtitled in Urdu, along with some content directly imported from its Indian sister network (owned by Network 18). It also occasionally licenses Western market children's films. In September 2017, Nickelodeon Pakistan revamped and airs 2 new shows - Henry Danger and The Haunted Hathaways. New Nicktoons premiere very late on the channel and it used to air ripped content from Nick India in the past, but it was stopped since the rebrand. Criticism and controversy In 2005, the Pakistan Electronic Media Regulatory Authority issued an order regarding the ban of several non-private channels because programming which should have been dubbed into Urdu or used Urdu subtitles instead used Hindi terms and references blended into the local scripts, or the networks carried all-Hindi versions imported from India outright. Later on, Cartoon Network Pakistan switched to using the original English audio with Urdu visual translation on PEMRA's orders, but the Urdu dubs with Hindi blended in returned months later. In early 2010, PEMRA again issued a notice against children's networks, and suspended the licenses of Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network, disallowing them from broadcasting. In the meantime, the Pakistani government pushed unsuccessfully for PTV or another domestic broadcaster to launch a children's network to replace private broadcasters in order to assure PEMRA compliance with language standards. On 1 August 2011, the Minister for Information and Broadcasting, Dr. Firdous Ashiq Awan, announced the restoration of the Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network licenses, allowing their return to the air, though she expressed disappointment that a domestic Pakistani broadcaster would not step up to broadcast children's programming, nor PTV would launch one, and that PEMRA would accommodate the launch any such network. 2016 temporary network suspension and further difficulties In the aftermath of the 2016 Uri attack, PEMRA again focused on Nickelodeon Pakistan as the network had begun to share programming with Nickelodeon India due to cost concerns, both within ARY and Viacom, and felt ARY was shirking off PEMRA's orders in order to economize against their orders; this also included the return of Hindi-blended and all-Hindi content to the Nickelodeon Pakistan schedule since their 2011 return to the air. The regulatory authority ordered a ban of the broadcasting of all Indian-originated media after 19 October, though PEMRA ruled that ARY Group had disregarded the order and continued to air imported programming with Hindi language content from Nickelodeon India during the restricted period. The network's license to broadcast was suspended on 31 October, with local providers pulling the network on PEMRA's orders. Shortly thereafter, a stay from the Sindh High Court effectively nullified the PEMRA order to allow Nickelodeon's return to the air, stating the body had no authority for the suspension without a comprehensive explanation. ARY also stated that the ruling PML-N party had used the regulatory power of PEMRA to oppose its networks due to its differing political opinions from the PML-N. On 27 April 2017, the network carried an episode of Winx Club which featured a scene of what PEMRA alleged was an "indecently dressed" character, violating the body's 2015 Electronic Media Code of Conduct. After a month of appeals, PEMRA issued ARY a fine of ₨500,000 and warned the network against any further violations. Programming Current shows Animated * Dora the Explorer * Go, Diego, Go! * Oggy and the Cockroaches * * PAW Patrol * SpongeBob SquarePants Live action * The Haunted Hathaways * Henry Danger * The Thundermans Reruns of ended programs * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Back at the Barnyard * Big Time Rush * [[The Brothers Garcia|The Brothers Garcia]] * CatDog * Catscratch * Drake & Josh (subtitled) * House of Anubis * iCarly * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Mr. Meaty * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Fairly OddParents * The Penguins of Madagascar * Supah Ninjas * The Troop * True Jackson, VP * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Unfabulous * Victorious * Winx Club Former shows * Blue's Clues * Bubble Guppies * * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Keymon Ache * The Mighty B! * * * The Naked Brothers Band * Oobi * Planet Sheen * Power Rangers Megaforce * Power Rangers Samurai * Rugrats * * Team Umizoomi * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Wonder Pets!